Buses (such as serial buses) are often used in applications where pin counts (such as the number of inputs and outputs that use a dedicated terminal) of devices are limited. An example of a serial bus that is used for such applications is the I2C (inter-integrated circuit) bus. The I2C bus is a multi-master bus that typically includes a maximum of two signal lines such as a serial clock line (SCL) and a serial data (SDA) line that are used to provide communications between a bus master unit and a bus slave integrated unit. However, despite the functionality provided by the minimized pin-count bus, other terminals and pins are often required by the slave unit (for example) to provide power and control logic for the slave unit.